<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>23 Stories For My Friend by Pluto_On_Earth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053475">23 Stories For My Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluto_On_Earth/pseuds/Pluto_On_Earth'>Pluto_On_Earth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Asthma, Boyfriends, Daddy Issues, Dyslexia, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:13:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluto_On_Earth/pseuds/Pluto_On_Earth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this book as a slightly early birthday gift for one of my friends, so whenever I'm done writing a chapter I'll post it here :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character &amp; Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Outside The Window</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>November 21st, 2019</p>
<p>Watching the snowdrift through the safety of his bedroom window felt like a daydream, the warmth of his bed covering him as he watched with a feverish curiosity. Hiro would be mad at him, he knew that, but the bed was just too comfortable and the snow was just so distracting. Staring outside made him feel light and cozy, and the comfort of the bed was only helping him drift to sleep, he shouldn’t be asleep though, he just woke up and it was already noon, Hiro wanted to take him to the shopping district that day so he should have been getting ready by now, but there he was, staring at the snow with a fever.</p>
<p>He thought the snow was pretty, even though he knew how cold it was and had no desire to be outside in it. He felt gross, and weak, like a useless blob, really. It was a wonder how he was still well enough to stare at the snow like this. Looking at it made him feel better, at least. Snow always made him feel like that.</p>
<p>“Isamu, are you upstairs?” He hears Hiro say.</p>
<p>He jumped, straining his ears to hear him, he was probably here to bring him to the shopping district, it would make him sad to know that he could barely get out of bed let alone go to town. He laid in his bed a little longer, dreading the idea of leaving the warmth to go to the bitter outside. Hiro called for him again.</p>
<p>He sighed and tried to sit up or call back to him but it just made him go into a fit of coughing. It felt horrible, a pain in his chest blooming as he struggled to breathe.</p>
<p>It wasn’t an asthma attack, he knew that much, just a cough but it still hurt. He breathed, letting himself calm down, and eventually, the coughing stopped. He felt better, sitting in his bed and looking at the covers as the pain left his chest. “Are you okay? Did you have an asthma attack?” he heard from the doorway of his room, it was Hiro, it wouldn’t be anyone else.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah I’m fine…” he sniffed, looking his boyfriend in the eyes “Just a cough” he smiled. Hiro nodded and looked around “Did you just wake up? It’s fine if you did, we could go to the shopping district tomorrow…” he said awkwardly. Isamu looked at him sadly “I woke up and felt too sick to do anything, I’ve just been… staring at the snow” he said softly.</p>
<p>“Honeybunches, you could’ve texted me,” Hiro said, sitting down next to him “I would’ve been over sooner,” he said, smiling. Isamu blushed and looked at his lap “I didn’t want to worry you…” Hiro chuckled, “I always worry about you, it’s hard not to with your eventful life” Isamu smiled at that.</p>
<p>“Could we just… lay here and watch the snow?” he asked softly, Hiro gave him a soft look and nodded “Sure, honeybunch, whatever you want to do is what we’ll do” So they laid there. It made Isamus heart race, but that was what he loved about Hiro.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dancing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>June 2nd, 2019</p><p>He felt gross in the suit his mom had handed him that morning, it made him feel weird like he was a completely different person. He hated everything about gala's really. They just felt wrong… never once had he enjoyed one and he never thought he would. Sitting at a table while pretending to like people is just boring.</p><p>So he did the same thing he always did, left unannounced and unnoticed. It was routine and he never got in trouble for it and he always left for the same reason, to go see his boyfriend.</p><p>To be completely honest, Hiro knew about Isamu’s little sneaking out adventures and he definitely didn’t approve, but Hiro also knew that galas made Isamu antsy so he understood why Isamu always left early. It made Isamu happy when Hiro would always accept him no matter what he did.</p><p>He knocked on Hiro’s door happily, tying his suit jacket around his waist and ruffling his hair back into its normal mess. Not even three seconds after, Hiro opened the door with a smile on his face “Do you want to go to the park with me?” Isamu asked happily. Hiro laughed at how excited his boyfriend seemed and only nodded in return.</p><p>Isamu grinned and grabbed Hiro’s hand, running in the direction of the park with a determination Hiro had rarely seen before.</p><p>The park was beautiful that night, flowers everywhere, not a person in sight, not to mention the view of the sky was wonderful. But that wasn’t what Hiro was looking at, he was looking at Isamu, his boyfriend was always the most beautiful thing in his eyes and there would never be a moment he didn’t think that.</p><p>Isamu smiled from where he was couched looking at a flower bush, looking at Hiro like he was the only thing in the world that mattered to him, “Can we dance?” he asked from his perch.</p><p>Hiro laughed and gave him a kind look “We can dance” He said, holding his hand out for Isamu to take. Without hesitation, Isamu took it.<br/>
And they danced, neither knew for how long but they danced, it was a calm moment, and it made both of them happy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dictionary Definition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>September 15th, 2017</p><p>The word love was strange, sure it had a definition in a dictionary but it had so many others as well. If you asked Isamu his definition he could probably give you one, something like “A feeling of admiration greater than no other” but that wouldn’t fit perfectly into the slot.</p><p>He had no perfect definition for love, that was fine by him, he didn’t need one. He was fine with sitting in his room every day and it certainly wouldn’t change for a while. As of now, he was perfectly contempt with sitting by himself in the school cafeteria.</p><p>Besides, he was seventeen, he didn’t need love until he was in his twenties… but it did make him sad to see all of the couples at school, he supposes he could use some love.</p><p>He buried himself in thoughts, ignoring the noise around him and focusing on just the idea of love. It made him miss the boy walking up to his table, and when the boy spoke “Is this seat taken?” Isamu flinched and looked at him in shock.</p><p>The boy flushed, and started looking around awkwardly “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have come over here, it’s just-” he put his face in his hands “You looked lonely…” Isamu blushed as he looked at the boy's red hair and green eyes, looking down at the table before the boy noticed “You can sit here…” he said hesitantly, the boy smiled and sat across from him.</p><p>“My name is Hiro Araki, what’s yours?” The boy asked Isamu happily. Isamu smiled at him “Isamu Ishida, nice to meet you” and that was when Isamu thought he understood the definition of love.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>